The subject invention relates generally to turbomachinery. More particularly, the subject invention relates to adjustment of turbomachinery components via magnetic forces.
Turbomachinery typically includes seals which are utilized to control clearances between rotating components and nonrotating components of the turbomachine. Examples of turbomachine seals include tip shrouds outboard of rotating bucket rows, and single or multi-tooth seals typically utilized between rows of fixed blades and a rotating shaft. During certain operating conditions, such as startup or shutdown and during transients, vibration and/or thermal growth of components may cause excessive wear to the seals and/or damage to other turbomachine components. Excessive wear of the seals shortens their useful life and also causes an increase in leakage of flow in the turbomachine which decreases the turbomachine's efficiency.
Control of clearance between the seals and rotating components is typically achieved through the use of radial and/or tangential springs to bias a seal's location. Seal position is sometimes controlled through the use of hydraulic or pneumatic actuators. The actuators, though, located outside of the casing of the turbomachine, require penetration through the casing of the turbomachine, which increases cost and potentially increases leakage through the casing.